No More
by cjsmalley
Summary: The Doctor lost Rose Tyler to Pete's Universe and then gave her to his clone. But now Gallifrey's back, he can have a third chance at that one adventure he could never have but the question is; will she forgive him?


**Disclaimer**_:__** I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Notes: **_**Just a quickie, a one shot that's been bugging me.**_

_**Spoilers: The Fiftieth Anniversary Special **_

**No More:**

As soon as his previous incarnations were gone and Clara was in their TARDIS, The Doctor looked at the painting that had started this all with an emotion that even he couldn't name.

"You're still not done today," a familiar voice spoke and he nearly had a double coronary on the spot as he spun to find, "_Rose_."

She gave him a fond but annoyed look and replied, her eyes glowing gold, "No, yes, well, maybe."

"How?" he was frozen, shock infusing his body and making him unable to move.

"Oh, she's not here." This Rose spoke, "I am the Moment, I took a form of someone you could trust at your darkest moment and I'm pretty sure I reached into his future…which would be your past of course…"

"Bad Wolf," he breathed, remembering that awful day when he died for her. "The Time War ends." He fell back onto the bench, still staring.

"Clever boy," she gave him Rose's smile before adding, "Now, today, today as a reward you can fix two of your worst mistakes, in a way. Gallifrey Falls No More and—"

"Rose!" he shouted, jumping up, "I can get Rose back!" he raced, ran faster than ever before, into his TARDIS.

She was humming with energy now, having heard the news. She was pulling all the energy she could, deleting unneeded or superfluous rooms, shutting down unnecessary systems and protocols, bypassing safeguards embedded in her software, calling out to herself in the past and futures. Calling forth the power of Bad Wolf and the love of Rose Tyler for the Doctor.

Her pilot darted around the console, flipping switches, changing gears, dialing dials, trying to find the precise moment he needed to return to.

"What's going on?" Clara demanded in concern, having been unceremoniously tossed from her favorite reading room which had then disappeared.

"Grab your cloak Clara!" he exclaimed, all maniac energy as he worked, "You're going to meet the big Bad Wolf!"

Before she could respond to that nonsensical explanation, the TARDIS went mad and all Clara could do was hold on tight and pray to whatever deity was listening that they'd survive whatever was happening this time as they tumbled and turned, shook and quaked, rolled and tucked through time and space more roughly than any previous flight.

The Doctor somehow still worked the controls, beginning to laugh a laugh of madness and joy as he was tossed to and fro, using all his limbs, and occasionally his mouth, to pilot.

With an earth shattering quake they jolted to a standstill. Clara was bruised, her lip split, and spread on the floor, gasping for breath.

Without looking back at his companion, he could sort her out later, the Doctor ran to the door, erupting through them, onto the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, Norway, Pete's Universe to find Rose and his clone staring at him, stunned.

Without thought he moved forward, sweeping the woman into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

"Doctor?" came her muffled question and he nodded, not letting go. Until she slap him, sending him staggering back in confused horror as she advanced on him, completely, totally pissed off.

"You—You utter—" apparently English did not have the proper words to express what she thought of him so she lapsed into several different alien languages. What she called him was not accepted in any polite society and would have signed her death warrant in several galaxies.

His clone was paling rapidly along with him and they both instinctively crossed their legs when she started to make detailed, well-thought out threats against bits they were fond of.

Her blistering tirade lasted several minutes and when she finished she demanded, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I love you." He hoped that truth, for it was still the truth even after all the centuries apart, would calm her down. He was wrong.

"Like hell!" she shouted at him, "YOU LEFT ME AGAIN! I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF GETTING BACK TO YOU AND YOU DUMPED ME BACK HERE! WITH A CLONE OF YOU…" she calmed, saying softly, "I-I thought he was you, you know, that's why when he…I kissed him, I thought he was you. He looks like you did, sounds like you did, has all your memories, our memories but…" she sighed, "He's not you, I'm sure he's a lovely man but he's not you…And then you left me, again. You promised you would never leave me again." She gave a humorless laugh, "I forgot rule number one, I guess; the Doctor lies."

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor approached carefully, "no, it wasn't that. I promise," he drew her close again, explaining, "I had a prophecy hanging over my head then, I was going to regenerate soon and I had already done enough damage to everyone, especially you. You saw what Martha and Jack and Sarah Jane were all willing to do and I had to destroy Donna to save her. I was going to die and I didn't know how or where and all I wanted to do was make sure you were safe, I thought you'd be happy with him and you'd be safe from me…"

"You idiot," she sniffled, muffled by his clothes, "you idiot. I don't care what we go through, as long as I'm with you. I should've been there with you, you shouldn't've died alone."

He gave a tender smile, lifting her head to make her look at him, "I did but that's okay, because you were the last person that me saw…" he changed his voice, "What year is it?"

Her jaw dropped, "That was you…that drunk bloke in the shadows was you…you knew, you'd said…" her eyes filled with tears, "you were dying then and you, you went back to see everyone didn't you…even me…before I even knew you…"

"I couldn't see you any later than that without jeopardizing you…us…" he admitted, heartbroken, "but I had to see you at least one more time. First face I see in each regeneration is very important you know, you were the first and so I made sure you'd be the last too." He gulped, eyes closing, "I wanted to see you before everyone else, but I knew as soon as I saw you again I wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer and there was still so much I had to do, friends to help, to save. My glimpse at you was my last wish, me being selfish again. I wasn't going to say anything but then you were there and I just—I just had to hear your voice again—"

Then they were down on their knees, clutching at each other as they both cried.

It was a few minutes until they quieted and the clone took the opportunity to asked, "How did you get back here?"

The Doctor grinned, squeezed Rose a bit tighter, and merely said, "No more."

The clone looked puzzled before his eyes fogged over as the memory became accessible to him. His jaw dropped before he let out a whoop and snagged Rose away from the Doctor.

"Brilliant Rose Tyler," he laughed, squeezing her a bit like a plush toy. He then pulled her into a waltz as he continued, "You are absolutely fantastic! Gallifrey Falls No More! HAH! Bad Wolf and Rose Tyler, saving the day yet again!"

"Uh, yeah, can someone explain whatever you're going on about?" Rose asked with much worry, perhaps the man was destabilizing.

The Doctor stole her back, leading her into a foxtrot as he explained, "You, Miss Tyler, with the aid of Bad Wolf, ended the Time War!"

"Yeah, I destroyed the Dalek Fleet," She nodded.

The clone grabbed her back and they began another ballroom dance she couldn't name, "Oh, you did much more than that! You, with all of time and space going through your head, found a moment, The Moment, and rewrote it!"

She was back with the Doctor, doing a jive, as he continued the narrative, "The Moment I destroyed Gallifrey, that moment, you allowed three of me to meet!"

Back with the Clone, doing the tango now, "The Doctor about to destroy Gallifrey and two that had already done so! Eight point five, Ten, the me with the really great hair, and this one here!"

"Eleven," The Doctor elaborated happily as he stole her back and continued their previous dance, "plus my companion, you'll like her. Bad Wolf you allowed all of us outside the Time Lock in! We were about to destroy Gallifrey as we each had to when Clara, the companion, forced us to think."

"Who is the Doctor? Why did we choose that name?" the clone had her now and she was becoming slightly dizzy even as he dipped her fluidly, "then it was him, Eleven, that figured it out! Centuries of thought on it! We didn't have to destroy Gallifrey!"

"We could hide it!" The Doctor grabbed her back and they went back into the jive, "Hide it away, right when the Daleks were launching their final attack! No planet to hit—"

"They blasted themselves out of space!" Clone again, back to the Waltz, "All the while Gallifrey is hidden safely away, paused in a single solitary second! Which means—"

"Gallifrey exists, you're no longer the last!" Rose finished, finally understanding the how, if only slightly, "Fantastic!" Though she was very dizzy by now, and it didn't help when the Doctor stole her back once more, "Have you gone back yet then? Seen all your friends? Oh! What about Susan?! Is she still alive now?" Rose asked.

"Don't know," he admitted, "Bad Wolf came to me, told me I could fix two mistakes today. Gallifrey exists and…" he pulled away, cocking his head to the side, towards the TARDIS, and going into a painfully familiar Northern accent, "Did I mention it also travels in time?"

Her eyes widened but then she smiled, turning back to the clone and pecking him on the lips, "Thank you."

"For what?" he replied, giving a small sad smile as he understood.

"Everything." Was her answer before she turned about and joined the Doctor.

Holding hands they ran to the TARDIS and into their greatest adventures yet. Well, once Clara finished with them.


End file.
